Percy and winter
by leocalypso
Summary: Percy becomes winter
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Percy Jackson. The savior of the lightning bolt the killer of titans and monsters the hero of Olympus etc etc. But no I have lost that title. It has been 200 years from my so called betrayal on olympus.

My heart was broken and my trust shattered. You might think Percy you were the here and savior of olympus you saved multiple lives. Well no I the fates had to mess with my life once again.

But now I am winter first season of chaos and the second most powerful person in the galaxy behind chaos herself. The other seasons Fall, Summer and spring are people that I have never met.

So now what I am a lonely immortal season with nothing to do. I mostly like it I never want to see Annabeth or the gods except Hestia, Hades, Artemis and apollo. It all started 200 hundred years ago...

Flashback!

After the war with giea all was right well not not for me. Well there was a kid that showed up at camp half blood a week after the battle with giea.

It turned out he was another son of Poseidon named mark. But the only thing is, is that he turned everyone away from me all my friends even Nico the only people that still liked me was Annabeth and Thalia but so I thought.

That day I asked Athena if I could merry her daughter and she said yes. She gave me the ring that Hephaestus made. It was grey and blue and it said Seaweed brian and wise girl forever.

After she gave it to me I went to camp. I went to the beach to maybe find her there but I saw mark making out with someone. I was about to leave when I saw it was annabeth then I yelled in rage," ANNABETH CHASE YOU ARE A BACK STABBING PIECE OF SHIT."

"p-p-percy i-t-tb n-" She tried to say but I cut her off with "YOU KNOW ANNABETH THAT I WAS GOING TO PORPOISE TO YOU."

Then I threw the box holding the ring. She looked shocked then she started crying. I stormed over to Mark and punched him in the eye. Then everything went white then we were in the throne room of Olympus's.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU HAVE BECOME TO POWERFUL AND UNSTABLE." Zeus yelled with a loud bang."YOU WILL BE STRIPPED OF YOUR TITLE OF SON OF POSEIDON AND WE BAN YOU FROM COMING HERE OR CAMP HALF BLOOD OR CAMP JUPITER."

I looked at all of the gods and I saw Apollo, Artemis, Hestia and hades with anger in their eyes. I walked out of the throne room and went down to the lobby of the Empire State building and thats where I met chaos and this hole me turning into winter thing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos has been my so called father ever sense I left. I have been going to the parts of the world that needs winter and staying out of some places. Now I am Winter, First and most powerful season of chaos. I have never once seen another season. Now I am in a small town in Norway.

I am standing on top of a small building next to a alley. Then I see it, a small child probably about 7 and it is a girl. She is running down the alley until it looks like she could see it was a dead end but then I saw some thugs running after her.

She started using a bow but the thugs dodged them and kept running.

I felt bad for the child so I used my pure white wings to fly down to her. I got in front of her and blew the thugs but one has already squeezed a shot out of his gun. I turned around to see the girl screaming in pain. Then she fell unconscious probably from pain.

I came up to her and used my water powers to heal her when I did that she woke up. She looked around until she saw me." It's ok I am here to save you." I said with a really nice tone even though I was a really mean and bitter person.

"w-what d-did you d-do and w-h-h-y d-did yo-u-u save me." She sounded a little scared.

"Because you did nothing wrong so why let people kill innocent demi gods."I said with a smile. She seemed to under stand.

"I have to take you somewhere safe. Ok." I said.

"Ok. But whats your name" She said back to me.

"Oh my name well just call me winter, but what about your name." I said with a big smile.

"well my name is Cleo." She said looking up to me.

I took off my coat and put it on her. I carried her up and she fell asleep in my arms.

 **Time skip 7 Hours.**

When land was in site I took of the jacket off of cleo and put the hood up so no one could see us.

When we landed we were in New York City and I woke up Cleo and took out my sword and turned into my 7 Year old state because it was easier. **(A.N. Yes he can change.)**

We started walking through the streets. People kept looking at us because of the sword. I knew who I was looking for, I was looking for the hunters of Artemis. I have been giving them strong and healthy girls.

I turned around to see me faced to face with artemis I was about to run off when a sleep dart hit me in the back and everything went black.

I woke up to find that I was tied to a chair in a tent. There was nothing in the tent except me and the chair. Then I heard foot steps and froze the ropes that were holding me and got up. Then I saw artemis stand at the door way."Sit down boy." She said with a flare of anger.

Then I morphed into my true winter form. White scraggly hair, Ice blue eye's and perfect white wings."What do you want Lady Artemis." I said in a angered tone.

"Be quiet boy I want to know who you are." She said staring daggers into me."Well if you need to know I am winter first season of chaos and second most powerful being alive today." I said it almost sounding board.

"your this winter that keeps on sending me demi-gods girls." She said.

Yup, that's me." I said.


End file.
